


30 Day Smut Challenge

by deicide (orphan_account)



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: F/M, i am garbage, some prompts may change slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge for Dodd/Reader. The days are as follows: Naked Cuddles, Naked Kissing, First Time, Masturbation, Blowjob, Clothed getting off, Half dressed, Skype sex, Against the wall, Doggy style, Dom/sub, Fingering, Rimming, 69, Sweet and passionate, In a public place, On the floor, Lazy morning sex, Outdoors, Your own kink, Shower sex, On the desk, New position, Shy sex, With toys, Boring sex, Rough, Role playing, With food, and Whatever pleases you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Cuddles (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a disclaimer: these prompts were listed by curryuku on tumblr. i will be modifying a few of them slightly because of time-period difficulties and my own comfort levels. hope you enjoy :) if you have any questions be sure to leave a comment!!!

It was hard to show any affection around Dodd, considering how little his wife left the house. Any advance you made to show him you were interested was either unnoticed or ignored. You were well aware he wasn't yours, but that didn't stop you.

You knew most of the family pretty well. You usually spent your time with Charlie and Simone, playing board games or watching TV late during the evening in their rooms. You preferred to stay the night at the Gerhardt home, usually sleeping in the guest room or on the couch.

The sun was beginning to set when Dodd returned home. You heard the gravel crunching under his tires and jumped up from your place at the kitchen table with Charlie.

Resisting the urge to jump on him right then and there, you held the door open patiently as he walked past you. No acknowledgement. Dodd pulled his gloves off when you shut the door behind him.

You sat back down at the table, eyes settled on Charlie's fingertips tapping the tabletop as he flipped a page of his book.

Come nightfall, you were laying in the bed of the guest room, silky sheets forming a cocoon around you. You were almost asleep when the door slowly creaked open and his silhouette sauntered to the side of your bed. Moonlight flooded his features with every step closer he came.

"I see the way you act around me," he whispers, making your heart race. "I like it."

You rolled out of bed to stand up and wrapped your arms around his warm chest, rising and falling against your face. Feeling his hand on your hair, you closed your eyes and smiled.

"Get back in the bed," he murmured, fingers gently pulling at the edge of your robe. "Without this."

You fell silent for a split second, too long for him. His hands softly grazed over your shoulders, letting the robe fall to your feet. You sat down on the edge of the bed, stunned. Maintaining strict eye contact, he reached both his hands behind you to unclasp your bra and slide it down, leaving goosebumps on your exposed arms. As he released his magnetic hold on you, you moved in to unbutton his shirt. He shrugged it off, leaving it behind with the pile of your clothes.

Laying you down slowly, he reached down to unbutton his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers and letting them pool at the edge of the bed.

Staring up at him wide-eyed, you inhaled sharply when you felt his fingers running gently down your side, hooking into the waistband of your panties. He tugged then down carefully, throwing them behind him as he stroked your cheek with his hand. Taking you by the shoulders, he turned you onto your side and curled up behind you, leaving a hand on your hip. You could feel his warm breath on the back of your neck as he moved to pet your hair lightly.

With every touch, you became more drowsy. Why he was being so gentle, you couldn't explain. But the feeling of his hands brushing past your cold skin made you feel absolutely spent. You caught a final glimpse of the blue moonlight and the second you shut your eyes, you were out.


	2. My Mouth, Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Kissing (naked)

You and Dodd had become awfully close since the night he fell asleep in your bed. It was nothing anyone in the family would notice--never the slight brushes of skin, nor the lingering stares. But on your own...on your own was the time you could truly feel his touch.

"She's not gonna see us," Dodd's hushed voice echoed into your ear as he tucked a strand of hair behind it and lifted your chin up.

The two of you sat eagerly on the living room sofa, gazing into each other's eyes. His wife was twenty feet away around the corner, washing dishes in the kitchen.

Dodd inched himself closer to you. His lips parted as his head drew itself into yours. Your mouths crashed together, sending electricity through your body. Your small hands tangled into his hair as he laid a hand on your shoulder.

Pulling away, you sent him a concerned look. The last thing you wanted to do was get caught.

"Can we go to the bedroom?" you suggested. He grinned, pleased by the offer, and lifted you into his arms as he stood.

He firmly carried you up the creaking stairs, trying not to let his boots slam into them and attract attention. He led you down the hall and let you down for a moment to open his bedroom door. The second he shut it, the door was bolted shut and he pounced on you again.

He laid you down quickly onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it across the room. He hovered over you, bringing his lips to yours again.

Dodd held you tight in his arms, leaving no space between your bodies. His tongue invaded your mouth as you sighed and pulled your shirt off. Dodd released you for a moment, only to plant small kisses from your ear across your jaw. You whined as he reached down your neck, breath fluttering past your skin.

You hungrily smashed your lips back into his. Pulling away slightly, you panted as you looked into his eyes. You suddenly rolled over him, pinning him underneath you. Sitting on his hips, you pulled his pants down his legs before your hands carefully caressed his arms. Impatience took over him and he pulled back on your hair, exposing your neck. He sat up and ripped your bra off, biting your collarbones.

You moaned as you felt him buck his hips through his boxers and he quickly flipped you onto your back to tear your skirt off, throwing it over his shoulder. His body collapsed onto yours, sweating slightly as he buried his head into your neck. You ran your fingers through his hair and relaxed when your felt his large hands brush down your sides.

Still crushing you under his weight, Dodd tugged down your underwear before his. You whimpered at the feeling of his hardness pressed against your inner thigh and you intertwined one of your legs with his.

Lifting his head slightly, he left a long, lingering kiss unevenly on your lips, leaving you with something to think about for days.


	3. Holier Virgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing ahead and damn some of these chapters contain 100% $exy content

It was dark the night after you had realized you felt a deep need for him. Clouds were gathering and faint purple rays of light trickled in the white curtains of the guest room. You could feel his weight sink down in the mattress as he settled next to you, for once letting go of his hold on your mouth and allowing you to breathe.

"Do you want to?" he murmured into your ear, nibbling at your neck.

"Mhm," you whined, nodding.

"Good."

Dodd had visited you every night you stayed at the Gerhardts', leaving you wanting more every time. You began to crave his touch.

He leaned in to kiss your neck again, nose nudging your jawline. You took a deep breath.

"Dodd?"

"Hm?" he uttered, lips not leaving your skin.

"I, uh," you licked your lips apprehensively. "...I'm a virgin."

He snapped out of his trance, lifting himself onto his elbows to stare at you in shock.

"You're kiddin' me," he laughed, observing your anxiousness. You shook your head and he smiled viciously, clearly processing every dirty thought he could muster. A moment passed of empty lustful stares before he pressed his mouth passionately into yours again.

He practically shoved his tongue down your throat as he tightly gripped your jaw in his hand, prying it open. You could already feel him hardening against you through your clothes.

Pulling your back off the bed, Dodd played with the hem of your shirt before slowly drawing it over your head. His fingers stroked your torso gently as he dragged them down to your skirt to pull it down your soft legs. Still upright, you unbuttoned his shirt while he tugged his pants and boxers off.

Gingerly holding your face in his hands, he pushed you back onto the pillows, splaying your hair out. He pressed his forehead against yours, leaving a long, warm kiss on your lips. Dodd stared into your eyes for a moment before he lifted himself up and spread your legs.

He lined himself up with your entrance and lightly pushed the tip into you, at first entering slowly. The tightness pulled at his cock and he refrained from slipping all the way in, leaving your body empty again. As you felt him enter you a second time, the feeling had barely diminished, still leaving your sex burning. You whimpered as you felt an aching pulling at you deep in your abdomen. He thrust into you carefully until the pain ascended into pleasure, making you moan quietly.

He began to pick up speed, leaving you whining and squirming beneath him. The mattress squeaked loud as he went harder, your hips occasionally bucking up to meet his. Brushing your messy hair out of your face, he stared you down again, watching your face flush pink in pleasure.

Despite the heat, your skin stood on end as his touch sent chills all over your body. He dug his hands into your hips as he fucked you harder. He shushed you when you cried out loudly, pain and pleasure swirling inside you.

You bit your lip in an attempt to keep from screaming. Dodd panted above you, hair flopping into his face and sticking to the sweat. His grunts became more animalistic and hungry as his thrusts turned sloppy. Caging you in his arms, he gave a final hard thrust and released his tension, sighing loudly into the crook of your neck.

He collapsed onto your chest, letting you stroke his skin. You felt his warmth dripping from inside of you onto the sheets and hummed as he shut his eyes, letting his sleepy weight pin you down for the rest of the night.


	4. Touch Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew thats such an ugly worddd can we come up w a new word for masturbation

You sat at the table with Charlie, watching him sift through old mail. He flipped an envelope back to front, peeling a stamp off and sliding it to you.

"Do you think you could take this to uncle Dodd for me?" he whispered.  
As you nodded, you heard Bear cough over a bite of roast beef. "Don't make her do it for you, Charlie," he grumbled. "This is your chore, not hers."

"Oh, I can do it! It's not a big deal." You more wanted to see Dodd again rather than help his nephew. It had been a week since you last visited and you couldn't get a grip on yourself.

  
You slid out of your chair, envelope between your fingers and quietly strode out of the kitchen. Excitedly sneaking up the stairs, you made a quick turn around the corner of the hall. You ran so fast that you almost slipped across the hardwood floors when you made an abrupt stop in front of his bedroom, wrapping your hand around the knob and wrenching it it open in one swift motion.

Dodd jumped, flicking his head around to look at you. He sat on the far side of the bed with his back to you, face reddened slightly. He turned away, taking a look into his lap and rustling his belt.

"You need to learn how to knock," he growled. "I could be, y'know, _jerking off_."

Hearing the zipper of his pants, you seemed to get an idea of what you walked in on. He stood nonchalantly, still facing the wall before he maneuvered around the bed towards you. You cast your eyes to the ground. Stopping mere inches in front of you, he reached behind you and nudged the door. As it slammed shut, you looked up at him innocently.

"This is for you," you said breathlessly, handing him the envelope. His eyes met yours as he took it from your hand and flicked it behind him, not once looking away.

“I was thinkin' about you,” he uttered, leaning down to kiss you. You felt his lips brush past yours when he pulled back. "Are you followin' what I mean?"

You nodded softly and he crushed his lips to yours, locking the door to his right. His arm snaked around your waist as his kisses rained down your neck and you fumbled with the button on his pants. Placing your hand on his crotch, you began to rub him slowly and he walked you backwards towards the bed. You sat on the edge in front of him staring up as you unzipped his pants and slid your hand into his boxers.

Pulling his cock out, you heard his breath hitch against your ear as your finger slid over his slit. You could see him trying to keep his composure when you ran your hand up his length. Dodd placed his large hand over yours, pushing on your wrist. He sighed as you began to pick up the pace and you closed your eyes, trying to twist your legs shut. Simply the idea of pleasing him turned you on and your hand eventually found itself slipping down your pants. You flicked your wrist slightly and he grunted, looking down at you. He got harder as his eyes settled on you touching yourself.

He roughly tore your hand away from his member, taking himself into his own hand as he wrapped his other around your throat and lifted you off the bed. Hand sliding past the hem of your shirt, he felt you through your panties and you moaned lightly. Pushing the fabric out of the way of his hands, he slid a finger over your slit.

You whimpered his name and he grunted, spilling himself into his hand and onto your pants. Still working you with one hand, he brought the other to your mouth and pushed his fingers in one at a time, feeling the warm wetness of your tongue as you lapped his cum. You felt your orgasm hit when he pulled them out, pulling your chin up to kiss him hard.

You plopped back down onto the bed, bouncing when he sat next to you. The two of you fell silent for a long moment, feeling each other's electric presence.

"So, uh," you started, giggling. "Are you going to read the mail now?"

* * *

You had been gone for exactly eleven minutes. Charlie began to tap his foot nervously.

"See what happens when you make other people do your work for you?" his father said knowingly. "You must've put her off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3333 happy valentines day ;)


	5. Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire chapter is my kink bye

Your foot touched the cold tile floor as you stepped out of the shower and twisted your hair in a wet spiral, letting the water drip out. A bathrobe encased around your dampened figure and you ran your fingers through your hair, floating out of the steamy bathroom.

Stepping directly out onto the soft lavender carpet, you froze when your gaze landed on a dark figure near in front of the window. The flashing rain outside made him nothing more than a silhouette.

Flicking on the lamp to your left, you relaxed as you recognized the man turning to face you.

"Dodd," you gasped. "I forgot you were coming."

He squinted his eyes at you. "How could you forget?"

You opened your mouth to speak, but simply closed the robe tighter in front of your chest. Somewhat turned on by this, he broke out into a smirk and strode towards you.

He circled once around you, grinning smugly. Reaching your front once again, he lifted your chin with his finger while his other hand hooked into the knot at your waist, pulling you close. Your mouth met his slowly and you gripped the edge of his collar. Holding you firmly against his chest, you felt his crotch harden at the lower part of your hip.

Lightning outside the window struck silently, illuminating your bodies as he slid your robe down your arms, letting it pool at your feet. He laid a hand on your shoulder and guided you to your knees.

He stroked your cheek as you tugged his pants down. You pumped his cock slowly, his hips thrusting up to meet your hand.

"Open," he whispered, barely audible. You complied, letting your jaw fall the smallest amount.

"More."

You widened your mouth and finally wrapped your lips around him; he groaned from the back of his throat. Taking him further in your mouth, you hollowed out your cheeks, pulling off him and coughing. You ran your tongue up the side of his cock before sliding him back into your warm mouth.

He tangled his fingers into your hair, one hand before the other. You moaned as he tightened his grip, making him exhale sharply from the vibration. He pulled even tighter when you started to pick up speed while still stroking his base with your hand.

With his cock still in your mouth, your tongue danced along the underside of it and his hips buck up suddenly, pushing him to the back of your throat. You gagged and pulled off of him momentarily, juices dripping from your lips.

Sputtering, you lowered your mouth as far as possible, controlling your breathing and gripping the hem of his shirt tightly with one hand, the other moving down to his boot to support your quivering arms.

His muscles all tightened and you could almost feel his upcoming orgasm radiating off him when you licked the tip of his cock slowly. You dipped your head in faster as his hips rose to meet your mouth. You looked up at him with innocent eyes; his jaw clenched.

Groaning, he tugged your head back by your hair as pleasure ripped through him and he released his dripping cum into your waiting mouth. You quietly closed your lips, swallowing everything and sliding your arms back into your plush robe. With your eyes wide, you bit your thumb and fluttered your eyelashes as he stared down, jaw slightly agape.

He looked away, sighing in satisfaction. "Now _I_ need a shower."


	6. Smitten With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Clothed getting off

It was a rare occasion that you were able to be alone with Dodd at his home. With the amount of people living upstairs and running around on the porch, the two of you generally remained on the down-low.

This week, the Gerhardt home was silent. Half the family had gone to Ohio to visit Floyd's side of the family for a funeral, leaving only a spare amount of people at home. Dodd, half out of spite for his mother and half wanting to spend shameless time with you, decided to stay.

The remaining members of the family all seemed to be in bed by six. The sun had begun to set and you were crawling desperately on the couch, clawing at the remote in Dodd's hand.

"Please!" you begged, fighting against his hands smacking you away. "You watch Dallas every night, can we _please_ watch something else?"

"I do not watch it every night," he retorted. "You'd better back off before I--"

He let his guard down for a split second, allowing you to yank the remote out of his hand and speedily change the channel to Three's Company. Before his reflexes took it back, you stuffed the remote in the cavern between the couch cushions beneath you, a satisfied look gleaming over your features. You giggled, biting your lip to suppress your grin before he frustratedly threw you into the back of the sofa and dug into it, searching for the remote. His hands brushed past your waist and you shivered as you ripped his hand away from the side of your jaw.

Relaxing, he sat back comfortably on the couch and switched the channel, keeping the remote hidden by the arm he leaned on. Dodd smiled to himself as the opening theme flashed on the TV. Laying on your back, you pouted and kicked his thigh repeatedly in protest. The look of annoyance became present on his face and you giggled quietly. He caught your ankle, wrenching it to the back of the couch as he turned to face you.

He impatiently crawled between your legs. You laughed and slid them to the end of the sofa as you lifted your hips to meet his, sighing when he laid a hand on your neck to hold you down. His tongue glided up your jaw and assaulted your mouth, kisses bruising your raw lips.

Your hands locked behind his neck while his lips wandered across your cheeks and near your ear; you hummed happily in response. Moving his hands down to grip your waist, he breathed down your neck, nose tickling your throat.

As you felt the bulge in his pants hardening, you wrapped your legs around his hips, grinding them down into your own. Your small hands slid over his shoulders and down his chest, popping his shirt buttons open one by one.

Sitting up to shrug it off, Dodd took the opportunity to flip the skirt of your dress up to your stomach, exposing the soft skin beneath it. He hooked his finger into the waistband of your panties, sliding dangerously close to your opening. Suddenly, he ripped them off of you, lifting your hips to skim them down your bare legs. You sat up on your elbows as his hands grazed your back, diving back in to kiss you hard.

The two of you fell back into the cushion of the sofa, devouring each others' mouths. You snaked your hand down to his crotch and he slapped it away, pinning it over your head. With you caged underneath him, he was free to reach down and unbuckle his belt. After effortlessly sliding it out of the loops, you were lifted slightly as to make binding you in the leather easier.

Arms pressed tightly against your sides, he buckled the belt right below your bosom. Tugging on it once, he leaned down to give you a gentle kiss as he eagerly unzipped his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a part one for the next chapter !!! prepare urselves


	7. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Half dressed

The feeling of it all was too much. His warm lips smiling into the kiss, his belt buckled around your body right above your elbows, his cock hovering over your open legs; the fact that the only clothing that was missing from either of you was his shirt and your underwear.

Gripping the edge of the sofa, you bit down hotly on his lower lip. Dodd jerked back, brows furrowed as he tried to process this new behavior. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, wiping carefully and looking down to inspect for the tiny amount of blood you drew; your heart raced all the while.

“You shouldn’t have done that, my darlin',” he breathed, voice husky. He roughly crashed his bleeding lips onto yours once more, invading your mouth with his tongue.

He still had your arms pinned above your head as he began to rock his hips back and forth, brushing his wet cock across the inside of your thigh and over your opening. You moaned loudly and raised your hips from the couch cushions, trying to get any sense of relief.

“Dodd, please,” you whined. You felt him smirk against your neck as he trailed his lips to your collarbone. Hips squirming, you continued meek, desperate cries for him to fill you until he craned his neck up from your heaving chest, staring down at you through his lashes.

"You depraved little whore," he breathed as he took hold of your hips, aligning himself to enter you. "You'd better keep quiet."

With that, he shoved himself into you and began a brutal pace, not allowing you to adjust. You groaned, half in pain, half in ecstasy, making him slap a hand over your mouth. He grunted as beads of sweat started to form on his face.

Not feeling he was deep enough, Dodd hooked his fingers into the belt keeping your arms from moving. You felt them tighten in the little valley between your breasts and you shivered. He dragged your body down onto his cock, hitting a new angle. He pulled almost completely out of you before slamming back in, pounding you so hard into the sofa that you heard it squeal on the hardwood floor.

Your freed forearms jumped around to catch his, gripping hard on the muscle. Using him as leverage, you lifted the upper part of your torso and watched his cock disappear into your body. Your sighs began to quaver and become more frequent, prompting him to slam into you faster.

The wet friction building inside of you introduced a new feeling--an overwhelming pressure in your lower abdomen, crawling up your chest and making you blush. You felt electricity run through every part of your body. Your breath heaved several times before hitching as you moaned, throwing your head back over the arm of the couch.

Seeing your quaking body blushing and dampened with sweat made him growl, losing his rhythm as he continued to thrust into you. You watched his face as he dissolved into absolute pleasure, hips jolting into you one final time. His cock pulsed inside of you, spilling his hot cum as he pulled out.

Spent, he laid down on top of your still bound body and groaned into your shoulder. You giggled as you began to struggle against the belt, trying to wrap your arms around him.

With the TV still blaring, his shirt on the coffee table, and the couch a foot away from where it started, you felt a sweet sense of joy surround your heart. Although your bodies were sticky and sweating, you were perfectly comfortable and found yourself dozing off underneath him until you heard his exhausted voice pipe up again.

"Mm...you bitch."

Cringing at the word, you contracted your shoulder in an attempt to get him off you.

"What?" you scoffed, somewhat offended. He laughed, warm breath echoing over your skin.

"You made me miss the new episode of Dallas."


	8. Talk to God on the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: ~~Skype sex~~ Phone sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously i had to change the prompt bc skype did not exist in 1979 lmao

It had been over a week since you had seen each other. With Floyd suddenly falling ill, the Gerhardt family remained by her side, scattered around the house in order to fulfill her needs. Occasionally, you'd get a call during the evening from Dodd, demanding you tell him what you've been doing and updating you on the family's situation.

It was nearly three in the morning when your phone rang in the kitchen. Startled awake by the noise, you huffed and slip into your silk robe, making your way down the hall. You quietly strode into the dark kitchen, pulling the phone off the wall.

"Hello?"

"It's Dodd," his voice buzzed through the line. His voice was raspy and tired. You ignored how attractive it was.

"Oh," you murmured. "Is everything alright?"

"It's great."

"It is?" you asked, confused.

He had awaken you from a particularly vulgar dream; you could practically feel him deep inside you, hungrily working every nerve in your body.

"Yep." His sleepy voice snapped you back into reality.

"Well," you asserted. "It's also three o'clock in the morning."

"Mhm."

"Dodd, what's this about?" you asked impatiently. You pulled a chair out from the table next to you and settled yourself into it.

"Oh, sweetheart," he purred. You crossed your legs anxiously. "I need you this late at night."

"What--"

"Have you been thinking about me?"

"Maybe," you teased, smirking. Twirling the telephone cord around your fingers, you tilted your head tauntingly, as if he could see you.

"Tell me the truth," he commanded. His voice was low and silky, making you bite your lip and give in.

"I have. I had a dream about your hands," you admitted, intentionally restraining from elaborating.

"Go on." Dodd's deep, husky voice was dripping with desire. You couldn't resist him like this.

"I...had a dream about them tangled in my hair when I had you in my mouth. And you put them on my throat."

"Do you want me to touch you like that?" he cooed, making you press your lips together and shift in your chair. You could almost feel him through your ear, his hand wrapped around his cock.

"Yes," you breathed. "Please."

"I think about touching you, too," he whispered. Your leg muscles tightened as your hand crept down to your underwear. "I think about having you spread out on the bed with your skirt hiked up."

"Jesus," you said breathlessly, chest heaving lightly. You began to stroke yourself softly and closed your eyes, trying to pretend he was there with you and not in his family's kitchen with his hand down his pants.

"Don't start praying just yet, darlin'. I want to press you down into the bed and ride you out until you beg me for mercy. I want to be deep inside you right now, fuck."

"Dodd," you whimpered, biting your lip and pressing into yourself harder.

"Are you touching yourself?" He stated the question knowingly. You blinked, refusing to give any indication that you were. "Answer me."

You tilted your head back in defeat. "Yes."

"Good girl. Now," he muttered. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want you--shit," you whined, legs twisting as you hit a better angle.

"Watch your mouth."

"I don't want you to be gentle," you confessed and gave a small moan.

"I won't be, I promise you that. I'm going to fuck your dirty little mouth and you're going to take it like the good little whore you are." He panted and you could nearly hear the sounds of him quickening the pace of his hand. "I'm going to pound you hard into the mattress, you just wait, babydoll."

The name made you buck your hips up to meet your fingers. "Please, Dodd."

"Please, what?"

"Please, I want to feel your hands all over me. I just want to feel you again," you blurted desperately.

"Anything for you, darlin'," he rasped. "Anything for you."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do," he sighed. His breath hitched and you could tell he was close. Wanting the feeling of his body, you threw your head back in frustration. You couldn't handle being away from him any longer. You needed him inside you.

"Come over," you demanded. "Right now."

You hung up the phone and ran your freed hand through your hair, pulling the other from your panties. You could wait. And you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1/3


	9. Held High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: Against The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2/3

Barely twelve minutes of waiting in the kitchen had passed. Your legs swung, dangling from the edge of the tabletop.

Your boredom was washed away with the fond memory of his face and the anticipation for his body. You hummed to yourself in the darkness, remembering the feeling of his skin on yours.

You faintly heard the sound of tires squealing to a stop and the color of his headlights trickled in through the windows. Jumping off the table in excitement, you dashed around the corner to the front door. You twisted the locks and swung the door open as he began to make his way up your porch stairs. He froze as he heard you step out, raking your body with his eyes.

You wore nothing but your underwear and an untied robe as you shivered in the cold air. He paced towards you, gripping your upper arms and walking you backwards through the door way. As he kicked the door behind him, he caught your lips in his.

Dodd’s large figure towered over yours. You felt yourself begin to feel light headed as his calloused fingertips grazed against your cheeks, holding your face gently. Growing impatient, you reached down to feel the bulge in his pants. A smirk grew across his face as he placed his hands on your hips and pushed your back against the wall.

"Dodd," you begged quietly. "Please."

“Shut up,” he gritted harshly, smirk still stood plastered over his face. You felt his hands trail up your waist as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. Leaving soft kisses up and down your jaw, he once again made his way to your mouth. He teasingly brushed his lips against yours again and felt himself growing more entertained by how much you wanted him.

“Dodd," you repeated, voice trailing as you looked into his eyes longingly. He leaned in and pressed a soft lingering kiss to your lower lip. You couldn’t take it anymore. He was driving you crazy.

"Come on," you pleaded before he glided a hand up your neck, covering your mouth.

"Quiet, now," he purred. You could feel your panties getting soaked with every caress he left on your skin.

His left hand made its way to your hip and he pulled you closer towards him as his right hand slid under your chin and tilted your head upwards. Devouring your mouth, you reveled in the feeling of his tongue dominating you.

He soon grew hungrier and it became too much to handle as his hand pressed up against the wall by your head, the other grazing your hip to find the hem of your underwear. He tugged them down before he found his way to your ass and lifted you onto him. You wrapped your legs around his waist and held onto his strong arms, satisfied.

Seeing that he was struggling to keep you up and unzip his pants simultaneously, you reached down to help him. You freed his cock and he immediately pushed himself into you, making you moan and arch your back. Dodd held onto your hips to keep you supported and started to thrust against you. His grip tightened as he started to kiss down your chest and you whimpered as you felt yourself being repeatedly rammed into the wall. You dug your nails into his shoulders; sweat forming at his hairline.

"Shit," you whimpered, chest flushing pink. "D-Dodd, Jesus Christ."

Whining in pleasure, you bucked your hips into his. He started to thrust into you harder, slamming the bottom of your spine into the hard walls. The feeling of his cock pulling in and out of you overwhelmed your nerves and you came undone in his arms. Weakening at the sight, he continued to fuck you sloppily until he bit down on your collarbone, losing himself in ecstasy.

Slowly, you let your legs down and stepped on his thick, heavy boots as you struggled to stay upright. You sighed, still caged in his grasp. With his face buried in your neck, you combed your hands through his damp hair and hummed as his breath tickled your skin. You laid there for several minutes, taking the sight of each other in; feeling the heat radiating off you before he gripped your wrist and walked you back to your bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if jeff dono is reading this. but then again the dork doesnt even have a tv lol if ur reading this mr. donovan....im sorry & i will repent for my sins


	10. Dog Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: Doggy Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones short lol

Although Dodd had only been in your house once to your knowledge, he seemed to know around the place pretty well. The cool moonlight sparkled on your dampened skin as he walked you quietly into your dark bedroom.

Just when you thought he was going to release your hand and make his way to the bed, he whipped around and crashed his lips into yours as you yelped in surprise. When you tried to pull away, his hand caught the back of your neck, pushing you into him harder. You slapped your fists into his chest as he twisted his head at an angle.

"I'm not done just yet, sweetheart," he growled, pulling off for a short moment before forcing his mouth on yours again. You groaned, exhausted. Hearing this, Dodd chuckled haughtily and grasped your waist so tight you were afraid it was bruising. He swung you around to the other side of him, leaving you inches away from the bed before he flipped you in place once and slammed you down onto it stomach-first.

You climbed up onto the bed, knees sinking into the soft blankets as you tried vainly to crawl to the other side. You could hear him rustling with his clothes from behind you, tossing them to the floor as he continued to reach for you to prevent you from moving. The sound of his belt jingling before it hit the ground alerted you to glance back.

His hands gripped your hips, scrunching up the silken fabric of your robe. He pulled you back and slinked his hand over the edge of the robe, pushing it up your back and away from your ass. It was now that you realized your panties were still on the floor in the hallway where you had left them all those dizzying minutes ago.

You felt the his tip run teasingly over your wetness, making you whine and angle your hips toward him.

"That's my girl," he praised before plunging his cock inside you. You sucked in a sharp breath while he gave you time to adjust, prompting you to grind back against him. With his hands at your sides he began a slow, deep rhythm.

"Faster," you whimpered, fisting the sheets below you.

He exhaled as if he had been holding back and allowed himself to thrust into you more, making you bite down a squeal. You arched your spine to feel his shaft slide into you harder.

Feeling Dodd's hips against your ass made you squirm beneath him, dropping down to your elbows. Breathing heavily, he hit the same spot inside you over and over and your sight began to blur.

Your arms gave way and you laid the upper half of your body onto your chest, allowing him to reach a new angle. You cried out as your hand scrambled back to the one holding your hip, grasping it tightly. Pleasure sook your body from your face to your legs. As you felt him release a second time, you sighed lightly into the sheets, his cock finally pulling out of you.

Dodd freed his grip on your body and your knees slipped off the edge of the bed. Legs intertwining with yours, he leaned down onto you and swept the hair from your shoulder. You shivered as you felt his lips softly graze your shoulder, his bare chest touching lightly on your back.


	11. Ultraviolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: Dom/sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically ive already written a dom/sub dynamic i just made this one a lot more intense bdsm

The metal doorknob was cold against your hand. You curled your unbuttoned coat around your exposed midriff, trying to block out the air on the porch. Night had fallen and you were already late coming to the Gerhardt's; you knew Dodd wasn't one to wait.

Rushing your way in, you scanned the kitchen as Bear glanced up for half a second before turning his attention back to his food. Dodd sat at the table with his brother and nephew, glaring up at you impatiently through his eyebrows. Your legs trembled slightly as you walked past him and felt his dark eyes burning into you.

The second you stepped into the living room, you felt the atmosphere change and a weight lifted off your chest. As you reached the door of the guest room, you heard him sigh and slide his chair out, claiming to need space alone in his room. You quietly shut the door and placed your bags on the wooden floor next to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, you ran your hands through your hair and soaked in the silence surrounding you.

You had closed your eyes for just about three seconds when the door opened and you jumped to your feet automatically. Dodd's boots shuffled on the hard floor and you looked up to meet his eyes. He looked aggravated with his hands held on his hips in dominance and a cigar placed between his teeth. He squinted at you, kicking the door shut behind him.

"You bad little girl," he taunted, looking you up and down. "You think you can walk in dressed like that and expect to get away with it?"

Confused, you looked down at yourself.  
You were still wearing your coat--that covered most of your skin. But your thighs, exposed to the air, and your stomach were where his eyes were locked. Your top only covered to just above where your ribcage ended, leaving a gap between the floral cotton and the top of your corduroy skirt.

"Dodd, I--"

"Shut up, you whore," he seethed, making you take a step back. He glared at you for a moment, taking in your fear before he whistled, gesturing to your feet and turning away. "Shoes. Off. I want you on the bed waiting when I get back."

He slammed the door and you scurried back onto the bed, kicking your boots off. You held your hands to your chest and listened to the nearly silent whirring of air filling the room in curious anticipation for his return. Your state of fear was almost erotic. Wondering how seriously he took what you said over the phone, you lost yourself in thought and didn't hear him stomping down the hall.

You jumped as he jerked the door open, black cattle prod in his hand. The sight of it made your heart race in your throat. He locked the door before sauntering to the side of the bed, leaving the prod leaning against the nightstand.

He kneeled down to your level, unbuttoning your skirt and pulling it down your legs along with your panties. He gestured for you to sit up, allowing him to draw you shirt off and reach for the back of your bra.

He held your jaw, lifting you up nearly to his height. You shut your eyes as he blew a stream of smoke into your face and chuckled. His grip moved from your face to your hair, pulling back hard.

"Open."

You complied apprehensively, the cigar tapping against your bottom lip and moving back between his teeth. You cringed at the feeling of the ashes soaking into your tongue and he took a final drag before turning and grinding it out slowly on the nightstand.

"That's not the only way I can use your mouth," he grumbled as he released your hair, letting you drop back down onto the mattress.

His hands moved to his pants and you hooked your fingers through the belt loops, trying to tug them down as he pulled down his zipper. His thick erection free of confinement, you let out a soft hum in satisfaction. Dodd tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, cupping your face. He reached back down and unbuckled his belt before whipping it out of the loops.

You trembled at the feeling of the leather grazing your neck. He wrapped it behind you and pulled it through the buckle, tightening it at the base of your throat. Leaning forward, he eased the head of his cock into your mouth. Dodd let out a sharp breath, his hands switching positions. With one wrapped in the loose end of the belt and one beneath your chin, he pushed himself further into your mouth. You coughed before rolling your tongue around his shaft, looking up to find his head tilted back in pleasure.

Gripping the back of his thighs, you pulled him forward and he bucked his hips, guiding your head on his cock. He thrusted his hips lightly to meet your pace and groaned. The second the thought of him getting close crossed your mind, he pulled out, spit dribbling out of your mouth.

"Lay back," he commanded, leaning down to pick up the cattle prod. You obeyed eagerly and blinked up at him. "Tell me what you want."

You tucked you lip under your teeth. "You."

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Mhm," you whimpered, twisting your legs shut.

"Mhm? And what does that mean?" he asked expectantly.

"Yes, sir."

"Say it," he growled, bringing the cold end of the prod to your chin and tilting your head up. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Your breath hitched. "I want you to fuck me," you whispered, almost too afraid to speak.

Dodd caressed your skin with the cattle prod, dragging it down your neck to your chest before sliding it between your legs. You gasped and began to pant heavily in fear. Smirking wildly, he took it away from your body, placing it on the nightstand. He dropped his pants to the floor, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Do you know why I'm punishing you?" he asked, taking the prod back in his hand and crawling on top of you. "You made me hard in front of them. Can't have you doing that."

He pressed the cold metal prongs into your lower stomach, making you you whine. "I want an apology."

"I'm sorry, Dodd," you mewled, eyes switching from his eyes to the weapon jabbing into your skin. Suddenly a snapping noise hit you and your vision flashed white, a hot jolt of pain making you jump and buck your hips into him and a yelp nearly passed your lips, cut off by his hand. The searing pain burned through your abdomen and your heart pounded hard in your chest as your legs shook, wrapping around his knees.

"Sorry's not enough, darlin'," he growled, his voice dripping with venom. He brought the cattle prod up to your face again, using it to force open your mouth so he could push it in. Cowering and trembling beneath him, you choked on the end.

"I want to hear just how sorry you are. I want you to tell me how bad you've been, tell me how you're going to make it up to me. I want a real apology. Understand?" You nodded desperately, eyes widened in fear when he slowly removed the prod from your mouth.

"Dodd, please," you begged, words strung together. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you want me so bad, not in front of everyone. I'm sorry I'm such a whore, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you and I'll do anything you want, Dodd, please!"

"That's more like it," he purred. "Now turn around and lay on your stomach."

You willingly complied, resting your face on the pillows as he aligned his member with your wetness and slid himself in. You whimpered, feeling him slowly pull out and back in, letting you feel every inch of him.

"You wanna dress like a whore?" he panted. "I'll show you what whores do."

He fucked you harder, letting the sound of the bedsprings squeaking fill the room. Your pathetic, muffled cries into the pillow became amplified when he sped up, taking the end of his belt back into his hand. He tugged on it hard, making you choke against the leather around your throat. His hand finding it's way to your mouth again, you squealed in pleasure. He hit a better angle when you arched your back and you nearly bit down on his fingers, moaning into his hand. You found yourself already losing any ounce of composure left in you and ecstasy tore through your body.

Dodd continued to pound you from behind, groaning and becoming sloppier every second. He pulled out momentarily and flipped you onto your back, thrusting back in you as he smashed his lips to yours. Strokes becoming shorter and faster, he threw his head back and moaned before released his hot cum inside you. You sighed as you felt it dripping down the side of your leg and he reached down, running his fingers through it and pushing it back into your body.

Eyes growing sleepy, he laid down on your stomach, stroking a finger over the two tiny abrasions he had left with the cattle prod. The electricity still ran through your veins, making you pinch his shoulder and gesture him to slide up to your level. He laid a final slow kiss on your cheek before all the muscles in his body relaxed, pulling him into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u noticed i channeled some of my daddy issues fic for this


	12. Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u know the day im havin

Early on in your relationship, you had always admired Dodd's features. Every part of his body appealed to you; every curve of muscle, every wave of dark hair. When he leaned on the island in the kitchen, your hands would sometimes dance over his broad shoulders when nobody was looking, clawing over his chest. He'd lick his lips and stare you down out of the corner of his eye as if he was making you promises without words.

It was on an unusually clear-skied Sunday afternoon when most everyone was either out in the snow or curled up in bed and you sat peacefully at the kitchen table, a newspaper splayed in front of your face. Immersed in the pictures of advertised pretty girls dotted in ink and the daily Peanuts cartoons, you barely noticed Dodd pass through the doorway and circle around the kitchen. Your arms went stiff from holding the paper up and you set it flat in front of you, pulling your knees up to your chest.

"Feet out of the chair," he piped from behind you. You twisted around to look at him, his back turning to you as he picked at the food on the counter. Bored, you laid your head down on the paper before sliding out of the chair. You crept up next to him and leaned your head to watch him. He kept his eyes away from you, even as you bent over the counter to rest your face in your hands, fluttering your lashes.

You pouted, picking yourself back up. Looking him up and down, you kept your thoughts to yourself. You wanted to run your fingers over his biceps and pull down his tight pants and let him use you for hours.

Taking the newspaper back into your hands, you rolled it into a flimsy cylinder and swung it, swatting him across the ass. He whipped around without hesitation.

"You'd better watch it," he suggested, clenching his jaw. "You're gonna pay for that."

His hands found the small of your back and he reeled you in. You bit down a smirk, arms crossed in front of you to hide behind the newspaper. Dodd plucked it from your hands and tossed it back on the table, his lips quirking and meeting yours. He pushed you to back out of the kitchen while his feet nearly tripped over yours.

The two of you stumbled up the stairs eagerly and busted open his bedroom door, throwing one another to the bed. You giggled as he sat over the edge and pulled you over his knees. He lifted up your dress and you moaned at the feeling of his hands. Suddenly the touch of his skin disappeared and was brought back down across your ass hard. You moaned and squirmed beneath him, his other hand pinning you down by the back of your neck. He smacked you again, the sound reverberating in the air.

You could feel his half erect cock through fabric on your side and you hummed as he slid his hand between your thighs. His fingertips gliding over your panties, he rubbed you through the wet fabric. He pushed them to the side exposing you to the crisp, cold air. You could feel his fingers teasing your entrance and you whined in anticipation.

He leaned down to kiss your head before slowly inserting one of his long fingers into you. Whimpering, your hands felt down his leg and gripped tight around his ankle. He pushed in until you felt his knuckles graze past you, retreating as he pulled out. Your breath hitched as he added another finger, dipping in and out of your shivering body.

He pulled his fingers out to pinch your ass and give it another hard slap. You bit down a yelp and twisted your eyes shut, his hand moving back between your thighs. He twisted his fingers, making you moan against him and angle your hips. You winced when you felt the third finger pushing inside you deeply. Holding still, he leaned down to your ear as if he had something to say but the words all floated from his head. He slowly retracted his fingers and slid them back in, curling at just the right place.

You felt yourself begin to unravel in his hands and you sighed into your shoulder as you looked back at what he was doing. He worked you faster, feeling your walls tighten around him. Moaning, you gripped the fabric of his pants so tightly your knuckles went white and you bucked your hips back into his hand.

Pulling out his wet fingers, you turned to watch him bring them to your mouth as he watched you with a deep desire. You opened your mouth obediently and he pumped his fingers in and out of your mouth, cleaning them off. His eyes were locked intensely with yours until he spoke, his voice silky and quiet.

"Good girl."


	13. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: ~~Rimming ~~~~~~Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the prompt bc aint no way dodd getting his ass eaten i dont even want to think about anyones mouth near anyones asshole sorry not sorry  
> PS "turn and face the wall" is actually one of jeffs lines from sleepers i literally just realized this

The house was still. A soft blue darkness had taken over every hallway, flooding into the tiny guest bedroom. Your skin felt cold as Dodd caressed your hand, gazing up at you from the edge of the bed.

"Go on, now," he whispered delicately. "Don't be shy."

His gaze roamed your body as you tugged at the hem of your dress and pulled the skirt up to your chest, exposing your underwear. He tilted his head, eyes locked on the sliver of skin above the waistline that was shaded by your dress. The hardness in his trousers grew.

"Take it off," Dodd commanded. You felt heat creeping into your cheeks as you reached up behind your neck to pull the ribbon and open the back. Trying to squirm out of the dress, you tilted your shoulders until you heard him grunt as he unzipped his pants, rustling around and wrapping a hand around his cock.

"Slow down."

Complying shyly, you touched the loosened neck of the dress, taking your time to guide it down your arms. With your bra now showing, you hooked your thumbs into the midsection of the dress, pulling it down your legs and allowing it to pool on the ground beneath you. You watched as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. His hand slid up and down his cock, making his body run tense. As he opened his eyes, you reached your arms behind you to unclasp your bra. You slid it slowly down your arms as he stared you down. It glided off effortlessly and landed in the pile in front of you.

"Turn around," he murmured, watching you lustfully. He never looked down once at his hard member, hand nearly strangling it as he eyed you. You did as he told you and faced away from the bed. "Now take them off."

You nervously pulled at the seams of your underwear, slipping them down a little at a time.

"Stick your ass out," he demanded. Embarrassed, you arched your back and heard him inhale sharply. You pulled the panties down your legs, trying to slip out of them.

"Slowly."

You bit your lip. Bending down to bring them past your knees, you could feel the desire radiating off him. You angled your neck to look at him out of the corner of your eye. His head was thrown back and his hand pumped his cock faster, making his breath hitch. You couldn't take any more; you scrambled to the floor and reached for him.

"No touching," he growled, slapping your hands away. "Not tonight."

You licked your lips, backing away. Pouting, you let your eyes rake his body to watch him. You exchanged glances and he gestured for you to stand back up.

"Turn and face the wall." Obeying, you approached the wooden dresser a few feet away next to the door. "Bend over," he demanded, his voice husky.

You rested your hands on the edge, leaning your chest into the top of the dresser and your rear towards him. It took him several seconds to get over the sight of you like this and you waited for his command as he breathed heavily.

"Come here." The familiar change in his voice told you he was close. You returned to the edge of the bed, settling yourself on the ground in front of him. He simply reached out to stroke your cheek with his free hand, making you look up into his eyes. He groaned and pulled your head onto his cock by your hair, releasing himself in your mouth. You choked slightly as he pulled out, spit dribbling down your chin. Dodd used his fingers to wipe it clean, slipping them into your mouth with little whispers of "good girl".

Curled up at his feet, you snuggled your face into your discarded clothes, fingers tapping against the toe of his boot. As you relaxed, his hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you up onto the bed. You laid next to him, soaking in his warmth and falling into the mercy of his soft touch, caressing you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the kudos & support!!!! it means the world 2 me


	14. Pull Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: ~~69 ~~~~~~Car sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another prompt i was too awkward to write

The engine of his car roared to life so loud that you jumped.

"Sorry," Dodd laughed, changing gears as you shut the door. "It stalled on me."

"Don't laugh at me!" you grin. You rip the hat off his head, using it to smack him across the arm. He chuckled, glancing between you and the road. It was late, the sky a nearly black void of clouds. The only lights seen anywhere around you were those on his car.

Most days that you drove to the Gerhardts' were lonely; the silence being overcome by the radio. Dodd refused to let you drive on your own at night--too dangerous for a young woman to be alone. You weren't complaining. Dodd picking you up at night meant you had a few minutes together with nobody else to get involved, nobody to hide from.

When his concentration was back on driving, you looked to your feet before unbuckling your seatbelt and sliding over to his side.

"Hey," he stuttered. "What're you doing?"

You wrapped your arm around his waist and snuggled under his arm. "I missed you."

He grunted in response as you closed your eyes. "Well," he started. "If you get hurt in here, it's not my fault."

"Now, technically it would be your fault since you're the one driving."

"Do you wanna walk the rest of the way or ride with me?" he uttered. You rolled your eyes and scooted up higher, leaving a kiss on his neck.

"I'm sorry," you mumbled, nuzzling into him. "I was just messing with you."

He felt his chest heave as he sighed, keeping his eyes on the road. You watched his eyes widen when your hand traveled over his thighs. You could feel him growing harder as you palmed him through his pants, his eyes closing for a moment.

"Hey!" you quipped. "Eyes on the road." Locking his eyes with yours, he slowly veered off the street and onto the empty snow capped plains surrounding you. You gave him a baffled look as the car came to a hard stop.

He slammed the door open and you pulled back in confusion. You heard the snow crunch under his boots before he took ahold of your waist, dragging you out of the front seat and into the cold darkness. You struggled against him, not completely knowing his aim.

He pushed you against the side of the car as he popped open the back door and dropped you down onto the seat. With your back planted on the leather, you watched as he scrambled to unbutton your pants, ripping your panties off with them. He eagerly crawled between your legs and fumbled with his zipper before his slacks fell to his knees.

Dodd braced one hand on your shoulder, the other steadying his cock. He slid his tip over your opening and you arched into him, whining. As he pushed himself in, your hands moved to grip the edge of the seat. He began short, hard thrusts and you moaned while you held onto his bicep.

Your hips squirmed under his as heat began to fill the car, leaving both of you panting and sweating. The hot steam inside the car crept to the nearly frozen windows and consumed them with fog. As Dodd picked up his pace, he leaned into you so that your chest was pressed against his and he could look you in the eyes. He watched every blush, every lip bite, every quiet sigh with agonizing detail.

You leaned your head back into the seat, breathing loudly and tightening your hands on his shoulders. Gasping, you felt his teeth bite down on your exposed neck and you rolled your hips up.

His cock twitched and he stalled for a moment before thrusting in so hard you could feel the car rocking beneath you. The speed and power made you lose any sliver of control you had left, crying out as you shook under his now primitive form.

Dodd threw his head back in pleasure, pulling in and out of you messily. You ran your fingers through his dampened hair, sighing with the feeling of him still inside you. With a final hard thrust, you felt his hot cum spill onto the inside of your thigh.

He immediately pulled out, tucking himself back into his pants and buckling his belt as he took you by the hand and sat you up. You pulled your pants up to your thighs and lifted yourself off the seat to get them over your hips.

As you both plopped back down into the front of the car, you heard him sigh impatiently.

"I think we missed dinner."


	15. Love Me Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: Sweet and passionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy i really need to keep writing ahead it really helps

It was hard to be with Dodd. His wife, his daughters, his attitude. Occasionally you doubted yourself and thought, _maybe, just maybe I shouldn't be doing this_. But he'd always get you to come around in one way or another. And it made you feel wanted--needed.

You liked feeling needed.

Your fingers carefully opened the buttons of his shirt and you pressed a hand against his bare chest and pushed him down on the bed, shifting so that you were settled between his legs. You hooked your fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slowly and letting his hard cock spring free.

His head tipped back and a groan escaped his lips. You placed your hands on his hips, holding him down as you ran your tongue up the underside of his shaft. Your eyes flicked up to find Dodd watching your every movement, his jaw clenched in anticipation. One of his hands came down to graze your cheek before he combed it through your hair.

As you took his tip between your lips, you swirled your tongue around him, making him moan. His noises prompted you on to take more of him into your mouth. You moaned as his hand tugged your hair lightly, directing you further onto his cock.

Your name fell from his lips. His hips shifted beneath your hands and you knew he was close. You kept your movements slow, wanting to take your time and savor each second. Dodd groaned as you took him as far into your mouth as you could without gagging. Right as you began to think he was at his climax, he pulled your head off him.

Dodd's hands fell from your hair and slid down to your back, finding the clasp of your bra. His fingers dragged along your skin as he pulled the bra from you before he tossed it to the floor. You moaned as he shifted, flipping you onto your back.

His lips broke from yours and he began kissing his way down your body. He took his time with you, kissing lovingly down your neck and collarbone.

Dodd rested one of his hands beside your head as you brought his lips to yours. He pressed his forehead to yours as his hand caressed up and down your side. You wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him down against you. His hard member pressed against your thigh, making you both moan. His hand twisted into your hair, the other grasping your hip.

Running your hands through his hair and down his back, you whispered his name gently. He pressed his mouth to yours as he shifted his hips and slid into you easily. You dug your nails into his shoulders as his hips pushed flush against yours, his length deep inside you. He rolled his hips, sliding himself out and in again, setting a slow, gentle pace.

Dodd captured your lips as he thrust into you, his tongue invading your mouth as his cock filled you again and again. The hand on your hip slid up your body and coaxed your hand from his back. He laced his fingers with yours and pressed your hand back against the pillow next to your head.

His lips broke from yours and he buried his face in the crook of your neck. He pressed kisses to your skin and hummed, sending vibrations along your shoulder.

“I love you,” moaned softly. The easy roll of his hips fell out of rhythm, his thrusts becoming more erratic.

The feeling of him moving inside you made your stomach knot. His hand squeezed yours as his cock throbbed inside you and his lips met the sweet spot behind your ear.

“Dodd,” you moaned, your legs tightening around his waist as he brought you closer to climax. " _I love you_."

His thrusts became more sloppy, his groans muffled by your shoulder. His muscles tensed as his cock twitched inside you.

His cock pulsed, spilling himself inside you. The feeling of his orgasm sparked yours as Dodd pressed his lips to yours, sending you higher than ever. Your back arched as his thrusts came to an end, leaving his hips pressed up against yours. Ecstasy rippled through you, your vision running white.

“I love you,” you sighed against his lips as he pulled himself out of your body. Dodd shifted and you turned so that you laid on your side, him resting behind you with his arms wrapped around you. His lips grazed past your ear and you shivered despite the heat you shared.

"I love you too."

It was hard to love Dodd, but you couldn't resist him. And that was all okay with you.


	16. Not In Front Of The Men.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: In a public place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O HMY GIDJSV IM GOING TO HELL

Sparkling lights through curtains filled your vision as the smell of ham wafted out the closed door. The cold air bit your ears and you grinned in excitement when you made your way up the porch stairs. Christmas had never been all that interesting when you spent it alone, but this year was different. This year was going to be a _Gerhardt_ Christmas.

The second you turned around to close the door, he was on you.

Your eyes widened before you relaxed into his touch, reciprocating the kiss. His jaw pushed yours open, allowing his tongue to slip into yours and explore your mouth. You could feel his heart racing next to yours as he held you flush against him and dipped you down onto his arm. Hands reaching up to touch his face, you hummed into his mouth and--

"Uh," you heard Charlie stutter. You nearly leapt out of Dodd's arms, face glowing beet red. Staring down at your feet, you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Grandma wanted me to...come check on you guys," he stammered, wringing his hands. You glanced at Dodd, finding him to be unusually calm. "Says dinner's ready."

Dodd simply raised his eyebrows and nodded, causing Charlie to trip over his feet as he turned to walk back to the kitchen. You stared at him in awe.

"What?" he chuckled, glancing up above your head. You turned around and found the mistletoe hanging from the top of the doorframe, waiting for you to fall victim to its spells. You whipped your head back to him, trying hard not to smile.

"He just saw us," you acknowledged. In all this time you'd been with Dodd, nobody in his family caught on until now.

"Who really cares," he quipped. "It's Christmas."

* * *

The family all sat around the long table, anticipation spread across their features. You sat nearest to the end of the table with Dodd to your right and Otto adjacent on the left edge. As Floyd laid down the final platter of dinner rolls on the tabletop, she pulled out the chair across from you and held her husband's hand, prompting the rest of the family to follow.

Dodd's hand was warm, cradling your smaller one like it was a precious gift. Your eyes met his for a short, sweet moment before the silence was broken.

"Dodd," Floyd announced. "Do you want to say grace?"

You knew Dodd. He wasn't interested in religion at all, much less respectful of it. He rolled his eyes slightly, sucking a deep breath.

"God of all gifts," he began begrudgingly. "We thank you for the many ways you have blessed us this day." You looked up to find everyone's eyes closed. Releasing his hand quietly, you slid it underneath the tablecloth.

"We are grateful for each of those gathered around this table," he added as you ran your hand over his thigh. He inhaled sharply. "We ask you to bless us and our food and to," he paused as your hand spread over the growing bulge in his slacks before he coughed and continued, "bless those we love who are not with us today. In our gratitude and love-- uh, we remember your humble birth into our lives and pray for those who are--are without enough to eat."

You unbutton his pants and quietly pull his zipper down, his face running pink. "We remember the stable in which you were--" he choked as your hand wrapped around his cock, beginning to pump it slowly. "Were b-born and pray for those who have no place to live."

You bit down a grin and glanced around the table, nearly busting out laughing. He opened one eye to glare at you before you flicked your wrist and he sighed loudly.

"We remember your challenging-- fu--" You instinctively bowed your head down when you watched his mother momentarily glance up, your finger still gliding over the tip of his cock. "We remember your challenging message of caring and giving and we pray f-for peace in families and," he coughed, his jaw clenching. "And nations throughout the world."

Your eyes scanned the table, savoring the rush of turning him on right in front of his family. You almost felt a pang of guilt when you noticed his wife next to him and his daughters on the other side of the table, but there wasn't any chance of going back. Your hand sank down on his shaft again and he nearly moaned.

"We bless you--Jesus!" you shut your eyes and bit your lip hard, on the verge of cackling. You were pretty familiar with this prayer. Not once was _Jesus_ to be uttered.

"Ah--and give you thanks in your Spirit who brings our hearts," he stopped and let out a low growl. "To life the Christmas Day and--"

He exhaled and sputtered as your hand moved faster. You felt him getting close to his release. "Whoo--forever. Amen," he sighed in exhaustion, your hand ripping away and tucking him back in his pants in a flash.

With the unanimous repetition of 'amen', the family lifted their heads and opened their eyes, completely oblivious to the heat radiating off the two of you.

He glared at you as you reached forward for the mashed potatoes, smirking slyly. You plopped them down onto your plate, turning to him innocently.

"Merry Christmas, Dodd."


	17. Cedar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: On the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if my writing quality went down the toilet lol im working on it

You felt Dodd slide under the covers next to you, the mattress sinking beneath his weight. His hands slinked around your waist and he pulled himself into your back.

"You're late," you mumbled, pressing your face into the pillow.

The stubble on his sideburns tickled your cheek as he tucked his chin into the crook of your neck. Goosebumps prickled your skin.

"I know." You felt his fingertips graze your bare waist. "But I got here, didn't I?"

"Hmph."

His hands slid down your side and roughly grasped a handful of your ass. You yelped in response, elbowing him in the stomach. He lurched back and clutched your shoulders automatically, sending you both flying off the edge of the bed.

The impact of the hard wood rippled up your spine as you landed on the floor, rolling underneath a groaning Dodd. His full weight pressed you into the floor and you coughed when you tried to regain your breath.

"God dammit," he growled, lifting the lower half of his body so that he sat on his hands and knees. Your eyes blew wide open when you took notice of the position he had you in. Dodd smirked in response and dipped his head in to leave a burning kiss on your neck.

Your fingers dug into his shoulders as his lips sought every spot on your neck, the curve of your shoulder, and your collarbone. You grasped at him, dragging one of your legs up and around his, your hips bucking and trying to find friction.

You could feel his satisfied smile against your skin as he pressed slow kisses on your heaving chest. He let out a soft groan, his hips grinding down onto yours and you felt his bulge through his pants. You slid your hand down between the two of you, finding the thick shaft of his cock.

Calloused fingertips skimmed up your side before he picked you up and flipped you onto your stomach. You pushed your hips back, grinding against his hard member. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of your panties and ripped them down, exposing your ass to him.

You heard him fumble with his belt above you before he slid his pants down and bit down on your shoulder. As you gasped at the first nudge of his cock at your entrance, he pressed his hips forward until you could feel him pressed against your ass. His breath fluttered on the back of your neck, hands gripping your waist as he ground into you. You cried out when he thrust deeply back into you for the first time, your hands reaching out and scratching at the wooden floor. Dodd's fingers found yours and tangled them together, the sound of his husky moans filling your ear.

His pace quickened and you felt your muscles tighten. He gave you a particularly hard thrust, burying himself in you and pausing, making you throw your head back and moan his name, legs shaking. Pushing your damp hair from your face and nuzzling your neck, his breath hitched as he resumed his deep, steady thrusts.

You pressed your head into the floor and arched your back as you felt yourself come undone. You writhed beneath Dodd as he continued to pound into you relentlessly, resting his chin on your shoulder when he came.

His soft breath tickled your shoulder and you shivered as he pulled out, flopping over to the ground next to you. You sighed and turned onto your side.

"We should go back to bed," you giggled, feeling his hand graze over yours. He nodded and wrapped his arms around you. As he placed you onto the silken sheets, you rested your head on his shoulder.

Nothing could be better than this.


	18. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: Lazy morning sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying so hard to catch up oh my god

Dodd's large hand swatted at your alarm clock before before it landed heavily on your shoulder to give you a small, sluggish shake.

“Good morning, babydoll.”

His voice was low and raspy in your ear as he muttered at you to wake up. You groaned and whined as you twisted away from him, burying your head under the nearest pillow.

“Gotta get up, kid. It's almost noon.”

“No.” Your reply was muffled by the pillow. There was a pause before he shifted behind you and the pillow was ripped from your hands.

“I don’t want to!”

“Don't get attitude with me,” Dodd responded pointedly with a slow, sleepy kiss to the back of your neck and you instantly relaxed as his fingers curled over your hip. You grunted as you turned over onto your side, snuggling into Dodd’s arms and all but purring when his fingers glided up the bare skin of your back.

You inhaled deeply, the scent of his skin warm and masculine, and he leaned his head further down to press his face into your hair behind your ear.

Dodd's lips were soft as he dragged them over your shoulder, hand sliding down until it rested at the small of your back. He shifted his body up closer to yours and you smiled, snaking your arms around his shoulders. Dodd's hand settled firmly on your ass at the same time he pulled away to look at you, his sleepy eyes heavy with lust.

You closed the small distance between your lips and his, allowing his arm to tighten around you and drag you closer to him until the whole of your body was pressed to his. He kissed you back with languid movements, tongue meeting yours in slow slides, and the way his hands held you to him, possessive and affectionate at once, made you moan and squirm for more. His cock rubbed up against your stomach, trapped between the two of you and his breath came heavier when he rutted into you.

Dodd ducked his head to cover your neck in open mouthed kisses, making you whine his name and tip your head back. His hand dipped down past your ass and between your legs from behind. His fingers worked you with practiced movements and you let out a long moan, pushing yourself down onto his fingers. You kissed him and leaned heavily into it, reaching down and grasping his cock in your hand.

With a hiss, Dodd rolled you onto your back and settled easily into place between your thighs, pelvis lining up with yours as he leaned down and licked his way into your mouth. You wrapped your legs around him, locking them around his waist and thrusting up against him.

He lazily thrust into you, making you push your head back into the pillows while he buried his face into your neck and rocked his hips into yours. Your nails found the back of his arms and dug in to the skin, mouth falling open as he pressed harder and deeper into you. After only a few thrusts you met his movements just as eagerly, trying to get him deeper, one hand fisting in his hair and holding his mouth to your neck.

Your whimpers were quiet, almost unheard over the squeaking of the bed springs underneath you. You squealed in pleasure as you felt your orgasm rack your body. Dodd fucked you through it as you shook and clutched at him, giving you a few fast, driving thrusts before he pushed in to the hilt and groaned your name, spilling thick streams of cum deep inside you.

His body collapsed onto yours in exhaustion. You moaned sleepily as you wrapped your arms around his neck and propped your leg on his hip. Humming, you rolled him over, laying your head to his damp chest. He pressed a hand on your head and began to stroke your hair. You could hear his heart flutter in his chest, the sweet rhythm sending you into a world of dreams.


	19. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: Outdoors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones short lol

"I've never been out here," you said curiously, circling around to the front of the barn. Dodd pulled the wide, wooden doors open, allowing you inside first before he stepped in after you.

You eyed the tall ceiling of the barn. Horses lined the walls, roped in their place as they sat quietly. You felt your feet being swallowed by hay and you kicked them up, sending the needles through the air.

"Now," he started pointedly. "Take your clothes off and lay down."

"Wha--"

"You know why I brought you here." He squinted, taking a step towards to you. "House is full. You don't want us to get caught, now, do you?"

You shook your head and looked to the ground. Stepping a mere inch away from you, he tilted your chin up.

"Good. Clothes--off," he repeated, placing a chaste kiss on your lips.

You kissed back harder, unbuttoning your shirt and slipping it off your shoulders. As he broke free to remove his shirt, you quickly tugged your pants down and sat in the bed of hay below you. Dodd kneeled down in front of you, smashing his lips against yours. The prickly hay scratched at your scalp as you laid your head down.

You combed your fingers through his hair and tugged gently. You looked down and found him freeing his member from his boxers, taking it in his hand.

Dodd positioned himself at your entrance and pushed into you sharply, making you cry out. He slapped a hand over your mouth and you whimpered against it.

"Don't want to get caught, darlin'," he purred above you, his hips never ceasing.

His thrusts were hard and fast, sending pain and pleasure coursing through your body. He threw his head back and exposed his neck, the gold chain swinging back and forth as he rocked into you.

Hay scraped at your skin and you arched your back to stop it, giving him access to a different angle. He pushed into you up to the hilt and paused, pressing his forehead to yours and leaving a slow kiss on your mouth before he drew his cock out and pounded into you again.

He kissed up your jawline and neck, trailing down to your collarbone. When he bit down on your shoulder, you were pushed over the edge and you moaned his name. With your hands around his shoulders, you felt his muscles begin to tense as his thrusts became erratic. His breath hitched in his throat; you felt his warm cum spill inside you while he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

After a quiet moment of sweat-beaded panting, he rolled off you and laid in the hay on his back. You tilted your head towards him, giggling and curling into his side.

A hand came up to pet your head but stopped rather quickly. His fingertips carded through your hair, tangling in the silky strands.

"What are you doing?" you asked, wincing as he tugged harder.

"You've got hay in your hair," he stated, eyes never leaving your head as he deeply concentrated on removing the needles.

You laughed and combed through the ratty mess as you stood up clumsily and picked up your clothes.

"Oh, shit," you mumbled.

"What?"

"The poor horses," you giggled pitifully. "They were watching us."


	20. Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: Your own kink (Daddy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if a single one of you kink shames me i will track your ip address down and strangle you

He was angry. You could feel his rage radiating from the second you walked past him in the living room. Before you even stepped foot in the house, you could hear his raised voice spewing insults through the screen door.

The living room had rapidly emptied. It was your mistake to pass through so casually when you knew how mad he was--you quickly realized you'd be paying for it in one way or another.

Dodd's eyes locked fiercely on yours and his jaw clenched. He lifted himself off the sofa and towered over you despite being ten feet away. You froze in fear and stood dead straight, waiting for him to speak.

The silence made you shiver. He shifted his jaw to the side and whistled, gesturing to the guest bedroom. Swallowing, you nodded and tiptoed down the hall, full aware he was looming behind you.

The second he shut the door behind him, you gathered the courage to turn around and face him.

"God dammit," he growled. "Didn't I tell you not to dress like a whore?"

You cast your eyes to the ground, knowing you wore the same skirt you did the last time you pissed him off.

"So you think you're a big girl now?" he scoffed, shrugging his coat off and dropping it on the dresser. "Be a big girl for Daddy and get on your knees."

You sucked in a breath and hesitantly complied, sliding to the floor in front of him. You stared at the sheer size of the bulge in his pants, pausing as his belt glided out of the loops.

"I'm gonna give you five seconds--"

“I'm sorry, Daddy.” You rushed, your hands shaking lightly as they fumbled with his zipper and freed his already hard member. You gave him an upward glance, looking frail and innocent, and he returned an expectant look.

Your mouth closed over the head, forcing a deep groan from Dodd. You worked him slowly and his hand came up to tangle into your hair. His hips met your mouth as he lightly thrust into your mouth, his jaw setting. You took him as far as you could and choked, jerking off of him to catch a wet breath. When you ducked your head back in to put him back in your mouth, he tugged your hair back.

“On the bed, babydoll. And take those little whore clothes off.”

You obeyed and slipped off every article of clothing within ten seconds, sitting on the edge of the soft mattress patiently. As he approached the bed, you laid back and parted your legs slightly, waiting for him to crawl above you.

He nearly tore his shirt off as he jumped on the bed and settled between your legs. He gave you a long, empty stare before his hand snapped across your cheek, making you gasp. Dodd took the opportunity to slip two fingers into your mouth and run them over your tongue before they retreated. He lifted his hand to strike you again and you flinched.

"Good girl," he purred. "Show Daddy who the boss is."

He lined his cock up, pushing forward and starting a rapid pace. Moaning, your hands clung to his back, your fingernails scratching down his back as he rocked into you harder.

Kissing your forehead, he thrust roughly and clenched the muscles in his jaw. You knew you were close judging by the feeling building up in the pit of your stomach and you squirmed.

"Wait, babydoll."

His face pulled together in concentration as he focused on getting the both of you to climax at the same time. He was right behind you, all it would take was a few more thrusts.

“Daddy, I--" you moaned, trying to warn him as you closed your eyes and clenched around him involuntarily. He groaned as he started to spill into you the second you were pushed over the edge. Your slick bodies moved together as he kissed you hard and rode you through your high. You sighed under the feeling of his lips and the little grunts he made as he finished.

Dodd moved from holding himself up on his hands down to his elbows, pressing another long kiss on your mouth. You gave a final soft moan as his cock pulled out of you. He looked deeply into your eyes and tucked a strand of damp hair behind your ear before stroking your cheek lightly.

"You okay, doll?"

You nodded and gave him a tiny smile, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer. Your breath tickled his ear as the two of you floated away into a warm sleep.


	21. Get Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Shower sex

You slicked your wer hair back from your face as the scorching water made its way over your body. It was late at night and Dodd was watching TV in your living room, leaving you to clean yourself up before you went to bed.

The bathroom mirrors were clouded with hot steam. The warmth was too comfortable for you to even think about getting out. Compared to the frigid air creeping in through the windows, you were in heaven.

For a moment, you swore you heard a door creak open, but you brushed it off as the cold wind pushing on the sides of the house. You picked up a bottle of shampoo from the shower ledge and let the soap dribble into your hand. Closing your eyes, you worked it into your hair, combing the bubbles down.

Suddenly you felt a hot breath tickle over your neck and a hand slip over your mouth. You jumped, scrambling around to find Dodd laughing in front of the shower, missing his shirt.

"Need some help?" he chuckled, looking your body up and down.

Before you could get angry, he pulled your head, kissing you roughly as he tugged off his pants. A hand tangled into your dripping hair when he stepped into the shower with you, his other pushing down on your shoulder. You took the hint and kneeled down in the puddle forming on the shower floor.

You immediately took him into your mouth, moaning at the familiar taste. He grunted lowly as you looked up innocently, meeting his darkened eyes. Tangling his hands in your still soapy hair, he forced you down on his cock.

Dodd let out a groan as you closed your eyes and pushed him further into your throat. His hands began to work the shampoo out of your hair as you dipped your head up and down, taking in as much of him as you could. You choked as he held your head on his cock, the dripping water not allowing you to breathe.

When you managed to pull off, he lifted you by your throat and invaded your mouth with his tongue, hands sliding down to your ass. He pushed you up against the dewy tile walls and caged you there with his body. His hand began pushing your legs apart, trailing up your inner thigh. He gripped your ass and lifted you up, prompting you to wrap your legs around his waist. He pushed his tip against your entrance and slowly pushed himself into you, his cock slick with the water raining down on him. It was the only thing slightly relieving the sting of his entry.

You let out a sigh as he stopped to allow you to adjust. You breathed and focused on the heavy steam and the hot water leaving wet trails over your cool skin. As you relaxed, Dodd thrust into you hard, breathing heavy against your neck and ramming your back into the smooth wall.

Your shallow breaths filled the bathroom as his strong arms gripped beneath your thighs. He started to pick up speed, the friction clearing up inside you. His lips met yours, water rushing over your faces and making it hard to breathe. You pulled away to inhale and you ran a hand over his soaked hair to see his face.

You felt your back slipping down as your walls clenched around him, sending ripples of pleasure down your legs. His thrusting became erratic and he shifted your hips to be sure you didn't fall. Enjoying the new angle, Dodd tipped his head back and groaned, fucking you faster until he stopped, releasing deep inside you.

"God, you're beautiful," he breathed, carefully slipping out and letting your feet find the floor. The rushing sound of the shower still crashed on, water droplets dancing over his skin and spinning down the drain. He held you close as he turned the shower off and led you out by your hand.

Taking a towel off the rack, he unfolded it and wrapped it around you, placing a soft, gentle kiss on your head. It was there, in the middle of the bathroom, that you found yourself falling asleep in his arms.


	22. Work // Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22: On the desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1/2

"Dodd."

You sat flopped on his bed, your arms dangling over the edge. He granted no response to the tone in your voice.

"Dodd," you whined again, kicking at nothing and making the mattress squeak. "I'm bored."

"Mhm," he muttered, not looking up from his desk.

You sighed dramatically and threw yourself off the bed, stomping over to the chair. He gave you a short glance before going back to his folders.

You forced your way in front of him, settling on his lap in the chair and facing him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“What?” you asked teasingly. "You wanna ignore me n--"

Dodd's arms wrapped around you and his mouth crashed into yours, stealing your words. His hands tugged at the hem of your shirt, pulling it up and over your head.

He gripped your waist, grinding your hips down into his. You moaned into his mouth and held onto his biceps as he lost focus on his work and his legs stretched out beneath the desk. He pulled away and looked up at you, pleased with your impulsiveness.

Leaning to see past you, he swept the papers off his desk and lifted you by your hips. He stood, placing you on the edge in front of him and kissing you deeply as he pushed your skirt up to retrieve your panties.

Dodd quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, leaving his shirt on. He grunted as you ran your fingers over his hard cock.

Leaning you back, he slowly ran the tip over your slit, making you angle your hips towards him. He hummed in your ear as he pushed in gingerly, gripping the edge of the desk. You placed your hands on his and held on as he began to slam into you.

The initial pain quickly faded away into pleasure and you cried out, the wooden desk creaking below you and tapping the wall. You leaned your head back and rested it against the wall. Nails digging into the wood, your legs tightened around his hips and he thrust faster, making the desk slam into the wall hard.

Suddenly, he pulled out, flipping you onto your stomach and bending you over the surface of the desk. Your arms buckled below you as he slid back in again, immediately setting a brutal pace. His hands took hold of your upper arms, leaving you to grip the edge of the table at your hips where you could reach. The feeling of his hips meeting yours so harshly sent you over the edge and your legs collapsed, hanging over the desk. You whimpered as he continued to plow you into the desk, making it lift onto two legs while it smacked into the wall. With a few more sporadic and hard thrusts, he sighed and pulled out, spilling himself on the back of your thigh.

With his warm breath echoing in your ear, he ran his finger up your leg and pushed it inside of you, forcing his cum into your body. His muscles relaxed and he pulled your underwear back up along with his own pants.

Plopping back down in his chair, he kept you seated in his lap, facing away from him.

"You should be bored more often," he whispered in your ear.

You giggled and twisted around to look at him.

"I already am again."


	23. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: New position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2/2

You moved onto his right leg and wrapped your arms around his shoulder. Dodd left a gentle kiss on your cheek and tapped his foot against the hardwood floors, bumping you up and making you giggle.

His warm arms, sticky with sweat, pulled your back to his chest again. You leaned your head back on his shoulder and felt him dip in to kiss your neck from behind.

It had only been a few minutes after your last bout of pleasure when you felt his member start to perk up again and harden against your ass. You had never been on top before; he was the dominant one. Looking back, you nodded lightly and he smirked as you brushed yourself over his cock.

He helped you, holding your hip to steady you as you slipped down him slowly. You were finally fully seated on him and you took a moment to adjust. His hand curled around your hip, keeping you steady, the other resting lazily on the arm of the chair.

You moved your hips, rocking them slowly against his. He watched you predatorily as you arched your back, head falling on his shoulder again. Your lips parted in pleasure and he grunted and bucked into your warmth while he murmured praise over you.

He widened your legs over the arms of the chair, trying to get himself deeper. As he lifted sank you back down onto his cock, you whimpered and clawed at his hands. Your body felt like it was on fire, but the burn was pleasant and you wanted it to consume you.

You felt the strong pull at your lower stomach and cried out, your skin growing hot as he plowed deeper into you. His body went tense beneath you and you encouraged him through your heavy breathing and the rocking of your hips.

You dropped your legs into his lap as your orgasm racked your body, pulling at your insides and crawling under your skin. You rested your hands on his forearms. His grip on the arms of the chair tightened and you felt his cock pulse. Dodd leaned his head against the back of the chair and groaned, spilling himself in you.

He lifted you, arms growing weak, and carried you out of his lap and onto the bed. Carefully placing you down on the soft mattress, he buried his face in your neck and laid on top of you. You shut your eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent and lulling yourself into a surreal half-sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS ONES SO SHORT I WAS LOW ON TIME TO WRITE :((( but thank all of you for all the love!!! i really appreciate it <3


	24. Tell Me What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24: Shy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant imagine dodd ever being shy during anything so this one happens as if the reader is shy about telling him how they feel

You trudged your way into the living room and slumped down on the sofa. Dodd ambled up to you from behind and offered a smirk.

“How was your day, darlin'?”

“Boring,” you sighed.

He set a newspaper on the coffee table and pushed you lightly to the side, plopping down next to you and flicking the TV on. You groaned quietly and let your head drop to the arm of the couch. For the first time, you wanted Dodd on one of those days where he didn't seem all that interested.

You tilted your head as you looked at him. As he glanced back at you, you averted your eyes to the ground and sighed.

"What's the problem?" he mumbled, eyeing you cautiously.

You simply shook your head and moved to stand up; his hand shot out and took hold of your wrist, wrenching you back down onto the couch. He turned the TV off.

"I asked you a question," he growled. "Now answer."

"I..." You scanned the room nervously, shrugging. You felt his hands clench around your jaw and force you to look at him.

"You'd better give me somethin'."

You bit your lip and inhaled. "I want...I want you."

"And what's that mean to you?" he hummed quietly.

"I just--I want to--ugh." You cringed at the words coming out. You liked him, but you never really knew how to explain when you were hungry for him. It only got worse after his wife found out about you.

"I want to do it," you blurted nervously.

"Do what? Fuck?"

You nodded anxiously, avoiding eye contact. Dodd grinned and slowly wrapped an arm around your shoulder to pull you in. His mouth met yours passionately and his tongue fought for dominance as it invaded yours. He pressed you into the back of the sofa, his hands pinning your wrists above your head. Your legs lifted around his hips and he stood with his hands gripping your thighs, carrying you into the guest room.

He laid you down softly on the bed, his fingers tracing up your arm. He clawed at the hem of your shirt and threw it to the ground in one quick move. He unclasped your bra and pushed you down flat onto the bed with the palm of his hand. You reached up to unbutton his shirt as his fingers hooked into your underwear and you lifted your hips to help him.

He crawled between your legs, his lips meeting yours and moving to your jaw. You hummed quietly as his tip teased your entrance. Breaking away, you bit your lip and looked up at him desperately.

"What do you want, sweetheart?"

"You," you whined, bucking your hips into his. "I want you."

"No need to be so shy," he purred, smirking and placing his lips on your neck.

"Please, Dodd," you begged. "I..."

His mouth found yours once again as he slipped into you slowly, making you scratch down his back. He immediately began to rock his hips back and forth. Pulling out of you slowly to let you feel his length, he slammed it back inside you and you squealed. You leaned your head back into the pillows and whimpered as he picked up his pace. Moaning and locking your legs around his waist, you found his lips again and kissed him hard. He groaned and beads of sweat dripped down his hairline.

The bedsprings creaked as you felt the familiar tension in your abdomen, making your breath become uneven and quick. Your whimpers became frequent and pleasure ripped through your body. Dodd pressed his forehead to yours, pushing his length into you deeper with every thrust. Tipping his head back, his cock twitched and he released himself in you.

His weight crushed you beneath him as he collapsed. Groaning loudly, he snuggled into your shoulder with his hands around your waist.

"Next time you want something," he groaned, his breath tickling your neck. "Just ask."


	25. Here, Kitty, Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25: With toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so u know i googled it and this counts as sex toys

"He's so cute, how come you never named him?" you asked, ruffling the fur on his dog's head. It rested it's head in your lap, begging for more.

"I'm not giving an animal a title," he scoffed. "It's not human. He shouldn't even be inside right now." You rolled your eyes. Dodd could be so full of himself. "Just call him 'Dog', that's what he is."

"I'll call him Max."

" _Dog_."

"Max," you repeated. The German Shepherd tilted it's head as you said the name, making you giggle. "See? He likes it!"

Dodd looked around the room before tilting his head and striding toward you. He lifted the dog's head off you, unclipping it's collar and shooing it away.

"Out. Get out of here."

You pouted, looking up at him. "Why? He likes me!"

Dodd brushed the hair off your shoulders, exposing your neck. He smirked and slid the collar on you. You gave him a confused look as he clipped it into place.

"I like you," he murmured, using the loop of the collar to pull you forward. "I should just call you kitten, hm? You don't need a name, either." His hands caged you in your chair as he kissed you deeply, smiling into your lips.

"You saying I'm an animal?" you giggled, reciprocating the kiss and molding into his touch.

He chuckled and stood you up, leading you back into the guest room. As he opened the door, he broke away, pushing you inside.

"When I come back, you'd better be undressed and waiting," he whispered, shutting the door. You complied eagerly, moving to the edge of the bed and kicking your shoes off. You left the collar on.

Only a few seconds passed before he returned with the dog's leash in his hands. He smirked at the sight of you in your underwear waiting for him on the bed. His boots clicked against the hardwood floors as he approached you.

Hooking the leash into the collar loop, he tugged you down to the floor in front of him. He quickly unzipped his pants and you sat up on your knees in anticipation. His cock springing free, you readily opened your mouth and took him in.

"Good girl," he purred, petting your hair.

Your head dipped down as you took his cock further in your mouth, pulling off to take a breath. You licked up the side of his shaft before he slid himself back in. One hand tangled in your hair and pushed your head down as the other wrapped around the leash tightly and jerked your head down onto his cock. He tilted his head back and groaned when your tongue roamed the underside, prompting him to pull you off and slam you into the bed on your stomach.

You moaned as he lifted your hips, grinding his into them and pulling your panties down. His cock slid up your wetness, teasing you slowly. He tugged his end of the leash, making you arch your back and allowing him to slip inside of you. He held himself still for a moment before his hand smacked down on your ass. Using the leash to pull your body back, his pace is immediately rough and forceful. You cried out in pleasure as he pounded into you mercilessly and choked you on the collar.

Heat crawled into your stomach and you screamed in ecstasy, grinding back against him. Dodd took ahold of your hips and rammed his into yours. His thrusts grew sloppy and erratic as he edged towards climax, grunting and sighing over you. As he pulled hard on the leash around your neck, he pulled out and spilled himself onto the wooden floor, tilting his head back.

Tugging your head up by the leash, he tucked himself back in his pants and left a long, lingering kiss on your lips. His hand stroked the back of your neck before he gripped it hard and pushed you to the ground. With his boot gently forcing your head down, he nudged your head towards the floor where his cum cut the clean wood in a wet stream.

You took his hint and slid your tongue over the ground, lapping up the wetness and taking a glance up. Dodd grinned and stared down at you, pulling the leash up once again. His lips met yours lazily and he plopped back onto the bed with you on top of him.

It wasn't until morning that you realized he forgot to take the collar off your neck.


	26. Suburbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: Boring sex

Dodd arrived at your front door well past eleven. He was always late, no matter what time he promised to be there.

It was only a matter of seconds before he dragged you into your bedroom, slipping your robe off. You stood off the bed to kiss his neck and wrap your arms around him. As he began on his own clothes, he whistled, motioning towards the bed.

“Lay back down, honey,” he hummed, shrugging his shirt off and placing it on the chair.

You flopped onto the pillows, exhausted. As he clambered into bed with you and snaked his hands around your waist, your breath fell into rhythm with his and you found yourself falling asleep-- that was until you felt something perk up against your thigh.

You could feel him shifting awkwardly to hide his erection. Turning onto your back, you groaned sleepily, allowing him to crawl on top of you. He moaned, kissing up your jaw and slipping his tongue into your mouth.

He ground his cock into you as his kisses moved to your neck. You fluttered your eyes, your tired body not functioning properly after such a long day.

Dodd slid his fingers into the band of your underwear, pulling them down to your knees. You felt the warmness of his hands but something was _different_.

He'd stopped wearing his wedding ring.

As you laid still beneath him, he tugged his boxers down, letting his hard member spring free and brush past the inside of your thigh.

Dodd pressed you down into the mattress, slipping his tongue into your mouth. Your leg buckled sluggishly as you felt him enter you. You stared up into the darkness, listening to his quiet grunts above you while his hips lazily found yours. The wind whistled against the window.

Your hands gripped onto his forearms and he sighed as the bedsprings squeaked. He hummed, moving his hands to surround your head.

Leaning in, he laid his lips onto yours, letting you taste the whiskey and cigars he's always got by his side. You sighed into his mouth and tangled your hands into his hair. As he groaned in pleasure, you wrapped your legs around his hips, beckoning him further.

He thrust into you faster and sloppier, making you moan softly and tilted your head back. You bit your lip as he pushed his cock in a final time and released himself on the sheets as he slid out of you.

Hail began to patter down on the window. His body covered yours, keeping you warm and comfortable. You rubbed circles into his back before he flipped over and laid next to you.

The two of you went silent for a moment before he exhaled and mumbled, "some weather, huh?"


	27. Take It Out On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27: Rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant believe i have 3 left

You were ashamed to say that you liked it when he hurt you.

Your back hit the wall with a thud and you groaned, fighting to free your wrists from his grasp.

His eyes burned with anger and the whiskey on his breath flooded your senses, getting you drunk from the fumes. He conquered your mouth, pushing his tongue in without permission. You tried to pull your head away, but he jerked you back before crushing you against the wall again, knocking your head against it. You groaned, giving him full access to your mouth.

He dropped to your neck and marked you with burning, rough bites. You bit your lip, squirming under his touch. He raked his teeth across your collarbone and you sighed, hips automatically leaning into his. He pushed his own back eagerly, catching your lips again with calculated force.

He pulled away, yanking your shirt over your head and unhooking your bra in one swift move. You moaned, your hands gripping the back of his shirt and scratching down his back. Attacking his buttons, you kissed up his neck and stood on your toes to reach his lips. You ripped his shirt away, running your hands up his biceps. He placed a hand against the wall next to your head and glared down at you methodically before he slid himself underneath your thighs and carried you to the couch, dropping you unceremoniously. He caught your mouth with his, covering your body with his own.

Gripping a fistful of hair, he yanked your head up to kiss him hard. You tore his pants to the ground and wrapped your legs around his waist, raking your nails down his back.

He slammed his cock into you and you let out a quiet sob, completely unprepared. He immediately started out rough and didn't let up. Your hipbones grated against his as he bit at your neck, making you moan. You could barely breathe; your gasps grew as ragged and shallow as his. His watchful eyes glared at you the entire time. You could feel him deep inside of you, pushing on the most intense part of your body. Squirming, you scratched down his biceps as you held onto him for dear life.

You felt the pressure in your lower stomach build up. He clutched your thigh and threw it over his shoulder, hitting a new angle that made you squeal in pleasure.

Your vision blurred as your nails dug into the skin of his shoulders. You shuddered with the rush of your orgasm, crying out beneath him. He continued to thrust into you forcefully, eyes closed tight, chasing his own release. As his hips rammed into yours harder and less frequently, he groaned loudly and tipped his head back.

Streams of cum spilled onto the sheets, tainting the inside of your legs. Dodd crawled up over you, snuggling carefully into your shoulder. He buried his face in the pillows and hummed in your ear. Your fingers gently traced over the red hot scratches you left on his back, lulling him to sleep.


	28. The Way You Want It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28: Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing a dodd smut one shot rn ill link it when its up ;)

"I need you to listen and listen good," Dodd's raspy voice questioned, watching your every move without blinking. Cold metal was pressed to your neck, threatening to open the tender skin.

Shivers crawled down your spine as he backed you further against the tree. He kneeled in front of you, the closeness of his body to yours making your breath hitch.

"I told you three times over that you owe me. Clearly you're not taking the easy way out," he growled, craning his neck to look into your eyes. "So you're gonna stay quiet or I'll make it hurt three times worse, understand?"

You choked back a sob, shaking. He pushed the blade harder beneath your jawline.

"Understand?"

You nodded anxiously. Dodd rose slowly and towered above you, circling behind and steadying the knife across the side of your throat. Your heart raced in your chest, pounding up against the silver blade. You felt the energy in his arm preparing to do his dirty work before you let out a desperate scream.

"Wait!" you yelped, shuddering. "Wait, please!"

His body relaxed as he leaned in by your ear and rested his chin on your shoulder. "What? Gonna tell me you can get the money by tomorrow? I've heard that one before."

"No, please," you begged, nearly hopeless. "I'll do anything you want, anything, just please, please don't kill me!"

"Anything?" he asked slyly.

"Anything."

"Oh really? So you wouldn't mind if I took you back to the barn and got to know you a little better?"

"W-What do you mean?" you choked, furrowing your brows. His hot breath tickled your ear and you shivered.

"I mean," he sighed, grazing his fingertips down your collarbone and into your shirt. "You let me have a taste of this sweet little body of yours...and maybe I'll think about letting you go."

It seemed like forever that you processed the idea. You had always seen him as an attractive man up until he tried to kill you. The wind spun around you, making the leaves shake on the trees. Dodd let out a fake sigh of disappointment.

"But I mean," he offered, pressing the blade harder against your neck and holding your shoulder in place. "It's all up to you."

You bit your lip, finally catching your breath.

"Okay," you whispered.

"Okay, what?" he countered, twisting the knife nonchalantly.

"...Take me to the barn."

Immediately, the cold blade was removed from beneath your jaw and you took a deep breath. He prodded your lower back with the tip, making you jump.

"Walk."

The leaves crunched under your feet as you padded over to the wooden doors. He looked you over before slamming them open and pushing you onto the hay-covered ground.

"Alright," he said quietly, sauntering over to you and unzipping his pants. "Show me what that pretty little mouth can do."

You carefully drew his tight pants down his legs and watched him come into full view. His cock jutted proudly from his hips, rising towards his belly with a flushed, glistening tip. You sat him down on a bale of hay and swallowed him down as far as you could take him.

You weren't yet been able to accommodate his full considerable length in your mouth. Slipping on and off of him, you watched as he tilted his head back and groaned. He throbbed against your tongue, thighs twitching on either side of you.

Pulling off of him with a soft pop, you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, gaze locked with his as you flipped your skirt up and clambered into his lap. He pushed your panties to the side, feeling your wetness. You slid down onto him easily, his hands squeezing your ass so tightly that it's just shy of pain. He sought out your mouth in a deep kiss while his hands coaxed your hips into a swift rhythm that had him hitting a sensitive spot inside you, making you dig your nails into his back and let out a squeal.

He panted hot breath into your neck, moaning your name and feeling you out everywhere he could reach while you ground in his lap. You were already getting close, rolling your hips against his and feeling him deep inside you. His teeth found your throat in that same spot that he'd nearly sliced open just moments before, and he let out a heavy grunt when your muscles clenched down tighter around him.

You whimpered, your fingers tugging on his hair. You bucked hard in his lap, clutching onto him as your orgasm ripped through you in hot, pulsing waves. You fought hard not to fall completely limp in his arms. Your thighs still trembling as you tried to follow his hands, he continued to pull your hips down hard onto his cock. Dodd thrust up into you, his breathing erratic as he pressed frantic kisses to your neck and jawline. At last you felt him stiffen and release inside you with one hand fisted in your hair and a loud groan into your mouth.

Your arms were snaked around his neck and you left a soft kiss on his stubbly chin. He trailed a hand up your side and hooked his chin over your shoulder. You felt his hot breath graze past your ear. He snorted out a small laugh, holding you tighter and snuggling into you.

"That was wild," he murmured, patting your hair.

"Next time," you giggled as you pulled back to kiss him softly. "Can you keep your fantasies a little less violent?"

He let out a chuckle and pressed his forehead against yours.

"You're wonderful."


	29. Taste Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29: With food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a quickie and half an hour from being late im so sorry

"No, don't eat that," you said sternly, slapping his wrist away as he dipped his finger into the bowl. The thick batter dripped down his hand and he slipped it into his mouth.

You'd been in the kitchen for hours trying to perfect the cake recipe Floyd left you. You always thought you were pretty bad at cooking, considering you nearly set the room on fire every time you tried.

" _Dodd_ ," you whined, your voice sounding like that of a bratty child. "That's bad for you, wait until I'm done!"

"Don't tell me what to do," he scoffed. He scanned the counter for something else to pick at, his eyes locking on the shiny metal bowl of whipped cream that was just out of his reach. You were his only obstacle.

Dodd rested his hands on the counter, gazing up at you adoringly as you cracked another egg into the bowl.

"You're so beautiful," he hummed, tilting his head. You smiled sheepishly and tucked a strand of messy, flour coated hair behind your ear. Leaning in, your lips met his gently as your arm stopped mixing in the bowl, your focus turning to Dodd. He moved quickly, pulling away and you heard a clank in front of you, making you jump. He grinned as you realized he'd stolen the bowl right under your nose.

He spooned his finger into the bowl, laughing, lifting out a fluffy cloud of cream.

You blinked. “Asshole,” you huffed, tugging the bowl back from him. Taking a scoop of whipped cream with your finger, you smeared it on his cheek, making his jaw drop slightly.

His eyes grew wide. “Sweetheart,” he laughed. "No need to go wastin' it, now."

He quickly wiped his face with his fingers and shoved it them your mouth.  
You ran your tongue over them, sucking it hard into your mouth. His entire demeanor changed, watching you taste his fingers. Giggling, you pulled off and spooned more whipped cream into your mouth, making him grab you by the waist and push you hard against the countertop. You felt the hard edge hit your lower back and the bulge in his pants press into you.

"Share," he commanded. You stared up in his eyes innocently for a silent moment before he lifted your hips onto the counter, driving his tongue into your mouth. Kissing you frantically, he dipped his entire hand into the bowl of cream.

"Hey!" you shouted before it met your face, making you gasp and break out into giggles. With his other hand, he unzipped his pants messily and tugged at your underwear. You helped him, lifting your hips and sliding them down your legs. Reaching behind you, you dug your hand into the opened bag of powdered sugar and flung it at him. He coughed and sent clouds of dust in your face, laughing. You pressed your lips to his again and smiled, tasting the sweetness on his tongue.

You gasped as his tip teased your entrance and you pushed your hips against him. He held onto your waist tightly as he rocked into you. You moaned as he sped up, placing his hands on either side of you and caging you in.

You cried out his name, your body rocking with the force of him pounding you. Dodd let out a low groan and kissed you deeply, laughing. The sugar on his face snowed down to the collar of his shirt and dusted his shiny necklace.

He knew your body well enough to roll his hips and angle his thrusts, hitting against spots that had you scratching down the back of his broad arms and shuddering beneath him, even when he looked like an absolute idiot. You felt yourself pushed over the edge when he clamped his hand over your mouth to silence your moans.

Dodd grunted above you, bucking hard into you and holding himself there as your walls closed around him. He groaned, resuming his thrusts and fucking your sensitive body until your name fell from his lips as he spilled himself in you. You shook against the counter as he pulled out slowly and chuckled.

"I don't think anyone should eat this damned cake now."


	30. Red Right Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30: Whatever pleases you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowowowowow. its chapter 30. never thought id make it. frankly im disappointed that this one is so short but the idea popped into my head and i had to get it down!!!!! anyways thank you all so much for the positive feedback i truly appreciate all of it. my next dodd fic (one shot) will be linked [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6193861) once i upload it!! enjoy and have an a1 day B)

"Wait, stop,” you whined as you tried to sit up, which was difficult with Dodd on top of you.

“What?" he huffed. "Got somewhere to be?"

You rolled your eyes. "No," you whispered, glancing around the parts of the room you could see. "I just don't think we should do this on the couch with your family at home.” He smiled and shook his head slightly, pulling your torso up.

He walked you up the stairs, avoiding the weird cousins and loud children as you made your way to his bedroom. As the door clicked shut, he tugged at the waistband of your skirt, pressing his mouth to yours.

You reached up and carefully popped open each of his shirt buttons, your hands caressing the exposed skin. He tugged you skirt down your legs, making you shiver against the cold air and nuzzle further into him. He walked you backwards towards the edge of the bed and settled you in his lap. Breaking away from his lips, you hummed as he drew your shirt over your head and flipped you onto your back beneath him, your head landing carelessly on the soft pillows.

A frigid breeze passed over your skin, giving you goosebumps. Dodd pulled the covers up, allowing you to crawl under and wrap them around his shoulders.

He pulled away, but only long enough to unbutton his pants and push them down. His cock sprang forward and you couldn’t help but reach out and touch it. He allowed you to stroke him for a moment before pushing your hand away and lining himself up at your entrance.

Dodd slid into you, making both of you moan. You hummed as feeling of being filled completely took over your body. There was a moment of stillness, as the two of you just breathed and stared at each other until he began to move.

His pace started slow and steady but he soon sped up, gripping at your arms. At your pleas, he thrust into you with increasing force and dipped his head into your neck. You cried out in pleasure, nearly drowning out his deep growls.

His cock sliding in and out of you, you locked your legs around his waist, pressing your mouth to his. He drove into you hard and his hand latched onto the headboard to keep himself steady.

The bed rocked and made the floor beneath it creak, springs squeaking. You whimpered, feeling his length brush deeply inside of you and touch you in that godly way he always did. Your nails dug into his tanned arms as you inched towards climax, bucking your hips up to meet his thrusts. As your breath became heavy and erratic, you relished in the sound of his grunts and the headboard smacking hard into the wall and the lack of silence in the room around you despite you being the only ones in there until you heard that little _jingle_.

And the creaking noise behind him and, "hey, dad, I was just--". Then the immediate cry of horror that followed.

"God, _gross_!"

His head whipped around, his face glowing a hot shade of red. Your eyes frantically danced between Dodd and Simone, whose jaw was dropped so low you could nearly see down her throat. She looked as if she was going to speak, but her voice came out as a meek croak.

Dodd's jaw set as he registered the shock of the situation, his chest heaving in some horrid blend of embarrassment and rage.

"Close the _fucking_ door," he snarled, not taking a single move to pull out of you.

Simone obeyed with shaking hands, petrified. Dodd turned back to you, his face flushed with shame. Before you could say anything, her muffled voice rang through the wall.

"Maybe you should try lockin' the door next time?" she offered clumsily. Dodd simply scoffed and rolled his eyes, pressing his forehead into your shoulder and exhaling. You bit your lip, failing to keep yourself from breaking out into nervous laughter.

Dinner was going to be _very_ awkward.


End file.
